


Nerves.

by TheBabblingWriter



Series: The Partner [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, S16, partners, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Sonny Carisi reflects on his thoughts about his new partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to introduce the series by having the viewpoints of both characters. 
> 
> Next; The first meeting!
> 
> UNEDITED

Dominick Carisi Jr, or Sonny as he preferred, was a bundle of nerves as he lay in bed that morning. He looked over at the clock. 6am. In just a few hours he was going to meet his new partner.

He’d joined the Manhattan SVU squad 2 weeks ago and it was going well so far. He knew he wasn’t what they were expecting, but they didn’t seem to hate him so he assumed that was good. When he’d first arrived, Sergeant Benson had told him he'd be working alone unless he needed a partner in which case he'd work with Rollins or Fin, explaining that his actual partner was on a 2 week leave due to an incident that left her injured and their other detective had been temporarily demoted. 

He’d been curious but hadn’t asked, eventually getting the whole story from Rollins and Fin a few days later when he’d asked what she was like.

Nobody had a bad word to say about her except that sometimes she was reckless. That worried Sonny, they were going to be partners, would her recklessness get them both into trouble? Apparently not. Fin assured him that no matter what, she would have his back. She was loyal and very protective once she knew a person.

He took a deep breath and eventually got up. He wanted to look his best, and as professional as possible, the first impression was the most important after all.

After a shower and a long time pondering which suit would look best, he gelled his hair to perfection and looked at the clock. 7:45am. It would only take him 5 to 10 minutes to reach the precinct.

He took one last look in the mirror and then left.


End file.
